


【授权翻译】Like A Man Possessed

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Call Shiro Sir!!!!!!!, Chair Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Face Slapping, Fainting, Filming, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Safeword Use, Self-Doubt, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Slapping, Smoking, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subdrop, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, breath play, horny writing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: “着魔”不是个寻常的词，经常只用于谈论精神遭遇和宗教传说，而Keith从未亲身体验过，也没有什么宗教经验，但这必然就是着魔的感觉了——虽然它并不神圣，而是唤起欲望。它将他牢牢握在掌中，紧到发疼，在他体内每条血管内穿行，将他托升到新的境界。Shiro黏湿的手一刻不停地在他阴茎上滑动，即便他眼睛没有被蒙上，现在视野本也应一片漆黑了；但，正相反，火花在他眼前闪耀，神经兴奋异常，肌肉过度紧绷，他扭动着，在束缚下挣扎；而他开始乞求，如着魔之人一般。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Man Possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466803) by [Viktaruuu112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112). 



> 原文注：我爱死高潮控制了。  
> [tag中文翻译](https://i.imgur.com/BOVcqNo.png)  
> BETA: yui930

Takashi Shirogane是网络上最辣的男人。他的双手镀有快感本身。被他触碰的男人扭动、哭喊、尖叫、祈求，然后得到人生最猛烈的高潮。

在发现他视频的命运之夜，Keith正躺在微凉的床单上，蜷在毯子卷成的茧里，两脚紧紧裹着，一条胳膊从身边的枕头底下伸出来。他的右腿甚至呈90度勾在左腿上，而他还是睡不着。

发现那些视频纯属巧合。他只想找些短视频或动图集来一发，好赶走失眠；他之前甚至没听说过高潮控制，但他看到人间最为火辣的男人、看到他身上的肌肉时，他点下了缩略图。虽然那人没露脸，但他仅靠身材就让他口舌生津。

Keith当晚只看了一段，就猛地上瘾了。

他第一次射得很快，看着他人生所见最为性感的双手抚摸某人的阴茎，不断挑逗直到他求饶。之后很多个晚上，他在都尽量与视频中男人忍耐同样久这一任务中度过。画面中的男人会让他的牺牲品濒临高潮，然后放手，让他们从边缘回落，又再次将他们推近顶峰，一再重复，直到他们几乎什么都不剩。他最后一般都会让他们射，但令Keith着迷的是那几乎难以忍受的长久过程。

模仿Shirogane对屏幕上男人的每次碰触、揉捏时，想象落在自己身上的手属于他并不是很难。但注意到广告里附有电邮地址、招揽更多客户后，那念头就挥之不去了。他想亲身体验的渴望几乎压倒一切，到了他准备好发邮件问问怎么才能让对方的手握住自己老二的程度。

去他的。

花了饥渴的几周看完所有视频，他终于给地球上最他妈火辣的男人发了那该死的邮件，然后上床睡觉。（在好好裹在床单里再次想着那双手自慰过之后。）

就在隔天早上，Takashi Shirogane给他发了要求表，Keith通读了一遍。

要求很简单，但也很标准，还鼓励Keith发一张自拍。最好是全裸的。

Keith坏笑了一下。好吧，要做就做到最好。

他下到地上，开始做俯卧撑，让皮肤微微泛红，令血管充血，显得更明显。他还没吃东西，所以腹肌线条很显眼。然后他走向浴室，脱光，打理好头发，决定比起自拍，还是来点更厉害的。

因此他没有随手一照，而是站在全身镜前按下摄像键。

他把阴茎握在手里，开始缓缓撸动，直到完全勃起。Keith很自豪。他的老二算不上色情网站称为“怪兽式”的那种，但也很有分量。割过包皮，粗粗一根，在手里沉甸甸的。某次有人说他有根小黄片明星一样的老二，但他一笑置之，没想到如今真的某种程度上在他自家浴室里开始“试镜”。

他硬到发疼时停下了录影，摆了个姿势拍了张快照，两者一并发了出去，试着从早餐和咖啡开始平常的一天，但手机提示音来得比他想象得快。他还没从过滤器里接完最后一滴咖啡呢。

邮件顶端只有两个字。

很好。

满足感在Keith的胃里嗡鸣。

再往下是男人的私人号码和见面日期。

 

-

 

Keith今天第一百万次因自己确实身处此处感到沉醉不已——一间对于这种会面来说显得过分高级的、装饰得当的宾馆房间。

他的手被绑在背后，椅背微微陷入他的上臂，不深，刚刚够他感知到身下有着不牢靠但又必要的支撑。他的脚还是自由的，但仅限于此。能量微刺着流过他皮肤表面。

_他们在楼下的酒吧见了面。Keith第一眼就欲火焚身。他已经熟知那双手、那双臂膀，但男人的脸初见下令他震惊。他简直闪闪发光，穿着衬衫，英俊得不像话。_

_他们握手时，第一波苦闷的欲潮袭向Keith，他握住那只完美的手，用力摇了一下。他在内心尖叫，恨不得立刻脱光，让这性感到极致的男人占有他。但他们只是点了些喝的，花了一会儿彼此了解，好确保双方不会感到不适。_

_大家一般叫他“Shiro”，这完全令他更惹人爱了一些。_

_第二杯啤酒下肚后，一切都变得更流畅了。他们开始讨论更多与性相关的话题，Keith感觉自己在每个问题下都脸红得一塌糊涂，即便他已经尽力装得酷一些。两人讨论了安全词、极限和各种期望值。_

_“ 你在时间上有什么限制吗？ ”_

_Keith恨不得让这男人花上几天时间令他分崩离析：“不算有。”_

_Shiro感兴趣地扬起了一边眉毛，几近致命：“一个小时？两个？甚至三四个？”_

_“ 噢该死的…… ”_

_“ 你见过的那些视频只是节选出来的一部分。有时开始录影时，高潮控制已经进行了半个多小时。我们可以中途休息一会儿，剪辑一下，持续几个小时…… ”_

_Shiro主页上最长的视频是一个半小时多。所以说那还不包括准备时间、前戏或是中场休息？_

_“ 该死那…… ” Keith笑出声，“那可真是太辣了。”_

_Shiro也笑了：“对于观众来说确实如此。对你来说可是折磨。”他眨了眨眼，Keith的生命随之逝去了一点点。_

_“ 那对你来说呢？ ”_

_“ 噢，我爱那样。 ”_

_Keith勇敢问道：“你会射吗？在连续几个小时内完全控制饥渴不已的人的情況下？”_

_“ 肯定会。 ” Shiro承认，胳膊拄在桌上，一手撑着下巴。_

_“ 在过程中也会？ ”_

_Keith从未见过Shiro在镜头前失去冷静，更没见过他脱出过节目制作者的身份。_

_“…… 偶尔。 ”_

_“ 意料之外？还是？ ”_

_Shiro瞥了眼窗外，藏起一个微笑，隔着桌子和他对视。他坦白道：“有时吧。”_

_操。Shiro 在调教某 人时“意外”高潮这个念头让他的老二十分感兴趣。_

_“ 唔……有意思。 ” Keith不露声色……大概。_

_Shiro咬了咬嘴唇，拿起笔。_

_“ 咱们继续。你对 事后照顾有什 么感想？ ” Shiro在小小的笔记本上潦草写着，以确保正式开始之前双方能够达成共识，“对你而言它是否必要？”_

_“ 嗯……我不确定。我猜那样挺不错的。 ”_

_“ 你经历过sub-drop吗？ ”_

_“ 我不觉得有过。我一般不做这种，只是普通的呃…… ” 他做了个没什么意义的手势。_

_“ 做爱？ ”_

_Keith笑了：“是。”_

_“ 好的…… ” Shiro喃喃，写下更多字迹，“你讨厌涉及后穴的玩法吗？指交、玩具之类的。”_

_“ 不。 ”_

_写。_

_“ 你对口塞有什么看法？ ”_

_Keith皱起脸，摇了摇头。_

_“ 捆绑呢？ ”_

_“ 大概一点点。 ”_

_写。Shiro玩味地抬起一边眉毛。_

_“ 蒙眼？ ”_

_操。_

现在他正戴着触感微凉的厚厚眼罩，侧耳听着Shiro完成最后调整的微小动作。不远处相机的轻微声响落入他耳中。

最开始，Shiro提议只录肩部以下，以免被认出来，但Keith不在乎。戴着遮住半张脸的眼罩令他很难轻易被认出来，但他的发型和纹身对于见过他全裸的少数几人而言可能还是很明显。然而，能够看到他被人类中最为英俊的一位如此对待，难道不是很幸运吗？

他现在全身赤裸，阴茎和阴囊被阴茎环紧紧束缚着，有些恼人；但他已经半勃了，在期待中警醒着，等待着接下来要发生的一切。

因为无法依靠周围的环境，Keith的心脏急速搏动着，大脑被薄雾笼罩。Shiro在他身旁的椅子上坐下来——恰好位于镜头范围内，他喑哑的笑声令Keith情欲勃发。

“你看上去准备好了。”

润滑剂瓶打开，然后被放在附近的桌上，声音让Keith的心脏猛地一跳。他见过Shiro在桌上摆好水瓶、毛巾和一小盆用来洗掉润滑剂的水，以免不同动作之间双手过黏。

Shiro轻柔地抚摸着Keith光裸的大腿，这可能是他在接下来的一到两个小时内最舒适、踏实的一刻了。

Keith扬起嘴角：“来吧。”

一切开始得很慢，很美好，几乎是温柔的。Shiro沾着润滑液的手握着他的下体，引导他慢慢完全勃起，轻缓地挑逗着他。

“你最喜欢的视频是哪段？”

Keith无声地笑了笑，对这闲谈有点紧张——他的老二在别的男人手里，还录着像呢。

“呃……所有？”

Shiro轻笑出声，每隔片刻就随意变换一种手法，维持新鲜感：“拜托，我知道你肯定有最喜欢的。”

Shiro的声音像施在他身上的魔法，星星点点的热度升上他的胸口和脖颈，加入到下腹缓慢累积的愉悦感中。

他没能忍住微笑：“是……呃，那段和左半边身子有一大片纹身的，狮子纹身。你让他射了四次……他哭了。”

“唔……那个挺好的。”

Shiro放开了他，Keith听见椅子在地板上拖拽的声音，随后Shiro的手又回到他身上，这次说话声更近了。Keith的皮肤几乎能够感觉到Shiro的呼吸。

“你也想要吗？嗯？你希望我让你哭出来？”

Keith的阴茎重重地跳了一下。他已经快要到了，过于快了。就像Shiro的声音是催情药一样，而他整整喝了一晚上。啊……他绝对会坏掉。

他哽了一下，回答：“是。”

Shiro放开手，他试着不要这样却还是因为失去了触碰哀叫一声。

“是，什么？”

Keith又咽了口口水：“是的，Sir。”

奖赏他的是他沉甸甸老二上再次牢牢握住的手。

“好孩子。”

 

-

 

“着魔”不是个寻常的词，经常只用于谈论精神遭遇和宗教传说，而Keith从未亲身体验过，也没有什么宗教经验，但这必然就是着魔的感觉了——虽然它并不神圣，而是唤起欲望。它将他牢牢握在掌中，紧到发疼，在他体内每条血管内穿行，将他托升到新的境界。

Shiro黏湿的手一刻不停地在他阴茎上滑动，即便他眼睛没有被蒙上，现在视野本也应一片漆黑了；但，正相反，火花在他眼前闪耀，神经兴奋异常，肌肉过度紧绷，他扭动着，在束缚下挣扎；而他开始乞求，如着魔之人一般。

他哀求、乞求、恳求，口水随着词句溢出。他以为不可能更加兴奋了，但Shiro愉悦、满意的声音让他的灵魂几近离体。他已经不再位于这一维度了；他甚至不确定自己的肉体是否还存在。一切都化为神经、激烈的快感、热度和空气。太多空气。

Shiro的手向上滑去，在快要从他阴茎上滑脱之前用力握了一下，指节背面不经意地几次擦过他胸膛中间。天哪，他需要射精。

“嘿，还能继续吗？”

他太沉溺于感官，没意识到自己已经过度呼吸。谁知道这飘飘然的感觉是来自过多氧气还是过度欣快呢？

“啊……能……”

“告诉我颜色。”

“绿。”

他呼了口气，短暂靠在椅子上歇了一下，但随即又开始喘息，因为Shiro他妈的手又开始撸他的老二，三次快速的滑动后又离开了他。

“操！操……操……”他几乎绝望了。就差那么一点，那么一点就能解脱了，就再一下，再碰一下，随便怎么碰。好疼。但，天，疼得超爽。他老二里的压力他妈地强，从里到外鼓胀着，过多的血液浸润着它的每一寸，使它呈现深深的紫色。Shiro用他的指尖挑逗着龟头里侧。

操，他就要射了。

“噢求你！求你……求你了Sir……”

玩弄着他乳尖的手指让他从牙缝里吸了口气呻吟出声。“求我什么？”

Shiro的拳头又环住了他，缓慢、坚定，紧握着，上、下，一次又一次又一次又一次然后——

“求你，我可以射吗，Sir？”

他倏地缩了一下哭喊出声——Shiro扇了他胀满的阴茎一巴掌：“绝对不行。”

抽泣声涌了出来。滚热的泪水濡湿了眼罩的边缘，从布料的底部渗出，流到他脸上。

“就差一点……一点……一点……”他低低地说，感到唾液淌下。

Shiro低哼一声，又开始动作。

“啊！”Keith惊喘，“神啊，对。对，对……妈啊啊的。太爽了。”

Shiro烫热的拳头绕在他阴茎上的十秒让Keith以为自己能控制住，但他随后就停了下来，开始用指尖做那种令人疯狂的事情。

他在视频里见过这个。Shiro的指尖在阴茎背面快速搔刮片刻——感觉几乎是永远——那个人就射了，而现在Keith极其希望自己就是那个人。

“噢，就这样。对，操。噢，天啊……”Keith喘息着，下腹缩紧，蓄势待发。

Shiro没有停下。

该死的，终于！他就要射了。积蓄在他骨盆壁后的快感势不可挡，像收束着热量的激光射线，马上要从炮管射出致盲的能量。

然后。

停下来了。

神之手从他身上离去——太快太快——转而揉搓他的大腿。

“不！不，拜托！求你，求你，我马上就，马上就！”

Shiro任他渴求、硬得发疼。他挫败地拉扯着束缚，抽泣出声，萎靡地瘫在椅子上。

他体内点燃的火需要宣泄，需要释放。Shiro强大、完美的手在他身上注入了太多张力，他彻彻底底地渴求着、疼痛着。他重重跺着地板，愤怒地抗议，随即屈从于对欲望需求的无助感。

他低声呜咽：“求你，Sir，我想射。求你，就差那么一点。”

Shiro的声音在他耳边响起，气息在他颌骨边萦绕：“难道我没有让你感觉很好吗？”

“是的Sir，你让我感觉很好。”他喘息着说。

他的鼻尖轻蹭着Keith的耳朵，下移到下巴，又原路返回：“这不是你想要的吗？”

那只手又回到他阴茎上，Keith感激地哀叫出声。他感到根部被用力捏了一下。

“回答我。”

“是！这就是我想要的！”

“你想结束吗？”

这是一个问题……

他妈的不想。他不想结束，绝不。可是，操，他的身体在高热中尖叫，在快感中疼痛不已。他的心跳那么重，他甚至觉得它就要力竭。

Keith最喜欢的视频之一就是一个男人被绑在桌上，Shiro的身影从上方笼罩他。抽泣、翻腾，屁股里塞着手指，按压他的前列腺，而Shiro倾身低语出同样的问题。

但那个男人哭出声请求道：“想！求你！”而Shiro让他射了该死的一分钟那么久。过度刺激总能将Keith推过边缘。

但他不是那个人。他的决心坚定起来，用全身那股难以反抗的微震感作为燃料，说：“不，我不想结束。”

啊，Shiro对他发出最满意的声音：“嗯？”然后又开始捋动。他几乎以为自己能够忍过去了，但Shiro变化了技巧。

他没有让Keith的阴茎滑入他松握的掌心，而是握住了底端，顺着温热的润滑剂飞快地滑到顶，脱离。

“啊！”

Shiro握住Keith的阴茎又滑开，不断重复，直到Keith体内积累的压力达到一个新的极限。

“快了，我快到了。”于是Shiro停下。

但只停了一秒。

他再度开始时Keith扭动、喘息起来，这次Shiro动作更慢，但滑到顶端时攥得更紧。

“操他的老天爷啊。”Keith笑出了声，即便深受折磨。他对着Shiro低声耳语，低到不会被录下：“你的手简直天杀地有魔力。”

Shiro轻笑带起的气流抚在他颈间的感觉甚至比他怒张阴茎上那只手带来的感觉还要性感。

Keith兴奋异常：“你喜欢这样？无情？——”

Shiro的手加快了速度。

“——强大？”Keith边喘边说，“不……我打赌这其实是你想要的……又快又猛——”

Shiro再次无声地改换了手的姿势，开始一次次捏挤Keith的龟头，又握起拳让它在其中浅浅滑动。

“——几近折磨。你想要体力超群的人……比你更强……把你操进地板里，操到你开始抽泣……尖叫。但从没人能给你想要的……”

他就差那么天杀的一丁点儿就要到了。那这股能量从何而来？

Keith大笑：“所以你极尽所能地挑逗……操，你想要这个？你想要权力感？”

他盲目地转过头，鼻子蹭过Shiro的脖子，无视蓄势待发的热度，耳语：“这是你需要的吗……Takashi？”

“噢……”Shiro呻吟出声，在他呼吸声中轻笑：“对于一个马上就要体验人生最爽高潮的人来说，你的废话可真多。”他放慢速度，使Keith渴求得无意识地在束缚中挣扎。

“你看起来很自信。”

Shiro的笑声低沉，他倾身对他耳朵讲：“没错。”

噢，该死。太好了。他终于要满足他了。他终于刺激Shiro到加大了力气。

Keith呻吟着：“噢，操。太棒了……终于……”

然而Shiro放开了手。

“天啊！我操！操，马上就，操操操。操。你就痛快给我……求你，我需要——”

“求什么？”

“求你，Sir。”

“抱歉，我没有听清。”

“求你，Sir！”Keith基本是在大喊了，“让我射。”

Shiro向上推着Keith的阴茎，直到它抵住腹部，扇了Keith紧缚下的阴囊一巴掌。

“绝对不行。”

但Keith呻吟了一声，所以他又打了一下。

“噢……好的……操。”

Shiro再次开始抚摩他的阴茎，在人道的极限内戏弄着他，将Keith维持在距解脱边缘既太远又过近的范畴内。

他的抚摸就是天堂，是对他过度勃起的阴茎最简单的安慰。

然后Shiro再一次停下了。

妈的。他真的别再这样了。

Keith听见Shiro拿起椅子走到他面前。他分开Keith的膝盖，将椅子安放在中间，牛仔裤粗糙的质感刺激着Keith打开的大腿。

润滑剂瓶盖打开的声音再次响起。

“下半身稍微往前坐一点。”

Keith调整了坐姿，往下滑了一些。

“现在的状态？”

Keith深深吸了口气，让肺部充分利用这至福的10秒钟正常呼吸。

“绿色。”

Shiro一手抓住了他的阴茎，绕着中部转动手腕，拇指轻抚着下方的血管。毫无预警地，Keith感觉到Shiro的充分润滑指尖按在他的穴口，毫不费力地进入。

“啊！操！操……”

Shiro技巧高超的手指没花多久就找到了他的前列腺，开始不间断地按压。

“噢天啊，要射了！我要射了。”

Shiro放开了他的阴茎，但指头还在内里抽插。他用空出来的手从腹部一路向上，玩弄他的乳头，绕着它们分别转了几圈，又向下回到Keith发疼的阴茎上。他体内的热度是那么的强烈，积蓄着，扩散着，突破了他不自知的界限

他在疼痛、愉悦、欲望、无助内外反复漂浮，Shiro有力的双手不断将他玩弄到边缘，直至他感觉自己成为一滩虚无之物。

他的头撞上了椅背，腹肌、腹外斜肌、大腿，每条肌肉都绷紧了，违背他的意志扭动着。他的嘴巴无意识地半张，渴求着空气，倾泻着词句表达着这将他分崩离析的甜蜜折磨。

天啊，他竟然又快要射了。他已经记不清自己咕哝、尖叫、恳求着说了“快到了”多少次，但Shiro知道。他每次都听得清清楚楚，每次听到请求都停止动作，好更久地玩弄他。他皮肤下积攒的压力几乎已经无法忍受了。

突然Shiro放开了他，手离开他的阴茎，站了起来。

Keith抓紧这极乐的间隙歇息；他体内的每条肌肉都在极致的绷紧中煎熬了太久，过后他的双腿大概无法避免无法控制的痛苦痉挛。他不知Shiro走了多久，可能只有几秒，但感觉却像好几年。

他只能听见室内大灯被关掉的声音，然后是酒店床灯点亮的轻响。

“……”

“Keith……”

“嗯？”

“我需要摘下你的眼罩。”

“呃？什么？还没完呢。”他压不下声音里的恐慌。

Shiro轻柔地取下了他的眼罩，让它松松地挂在脖子上。Keith在晦暗的灯光中眯起眼，试图理解身边发生了什么。

“你刚刚没有反应了。”

“什么？”

“我问你要不要喝水。你的声音很干涩，皮肤摸上去相当热。”

“水……拜托。”

“你想要我为你松绑吗？”

Keith抬头看向他，摇了摇头。

他将水瓶举到Keith唇边，里面插着一根吸管；Keith深深地吸了一口，仍未意识到自己之前有多渴。他飞快喝完了整瓶，疲惫地呼了口气。

Shiro又坐回他身前，注视着他，一边又拿起润滑洒在手上，在两手间揉搓。

“你感觉还好吗？”

“唔……好多了。”Keith试着微笑，但他的头太晕了。

“绿色？”

Keith对他笑着说：“绿色。”

他握住Keith的阴茎，使它回到全勃状态。他从再度硬起到回到快感的磨人边缘的速度想必打破了世界记录——只花了几秒。

胃中冷水的温度将他在精神上带了回来，即便他又开始解体、崩坏。实际看到Shiro双手在他身上的感觉好得令人难以置信。虽然Keith从一开始就用身体体味着他的魔法双手，但用双眼看着它们一次又一次地在他身上动作几乎要令他满溢而出。

操。

“该死，我操，快了！快了，我快射了。”他哀鸣道，但已经感受到腿间的搏动和紧绷；一小股精液溢了出来。他说得太晚了。

“哦，我发现有人没得到允许就射了。”Shiro很擅长这个，擅长在全盘控制的同时关心他，擅长取得这种平衡。这快把他逼疯了。

Keith不知道是不是那股蓄势待发的、必将更为猛烈的高潮让他这么想，但他认为Shiro是那种你想和他一起开始人生新旅途的人。什么鬼。不。绝对是欲望让他这么想的。

“很抱歉，Sir。”

他掌掴了Keith的阴茎：“你必须耐心。”

“是，Sir！”

他又扇了一巴掌：“耐心生专注。”

“是，Sir。”

“复述。”

“耐心生专注。”

“好孩子。”

他没想呜咽出声的，但亲眼看到Shiro完全掌控他真的让他快死了。

Shiro又一次握住了他，漂亮的双手沿着Keith的阴茎上下动作，稍稍使力捏了一下头部，又握拳转着手腕下到底部用力一攥。Keith的胯部在哭喊中离开了椅子。

“天啊……你太美了。”

Keith从没听过Shiro在镜头前说这个，在他看过的所有视频里也没有。而Keith肯定他看的次数已经多到数不清。

他能感觉到口水从他嘴边流下，但什么也做不到——他的手被绑在身后，脑子里除了闪电掠过般的感觉外空无一物：Shiro的手指一下子又进入了他，不断戳刺着他的前列腺。

“干……啊、啊……要射了。”

Shiro让他的老二歇了一会儿。

但随后Shiro就半站起身——那根手指还在他体内——倾身沿着Keith的脖子舔舐，一路向上，越过下巴，探入他的嘴角，抹去唾液的痕迹。

Keith睁开眼，看着Shiro的身影笼罩在上方，离他的脸只有几厘米，渴求着他的舌头能进得更深。他想把他性感的双唇含在嘴里，啮咬、吮吸、留下淤痕。

“Keith……你准备好了吗？”

“准备什么？”神啊，他的声音就像天鹅绒一样，他的吐息令人着迷，“操。吻我。”

Shiro挑起嘴角：“这个可不在协议范围内。”

“我他妈的不在乎。”

Shiro呻吟了一声，在他体内曲起手指。Keith眼睛瞪大，张着嘴巴。

“求你……Takashi……”

Shiro离他这么近，很难想象Shiro没有看着他，很难想象那张完美的脸上没有同样流露出欲望。Keith竭力驱动着双腿，屈起膝盖顶住Shiro的裆部。他发现那里藏着一包硬得难以想象的突起，呜咽了一声；Shiro咬紧了牙。

“我想要你吻……”

终于，Shiro投降了，倏地吻住了Keith。Keith从鼻腔发出呻吟，饱含着满足、饥渴，热度在他血管中沸腾。他们的嘴唇互相碰撞着，在他唇上又湿又软地滑过，炽热，丰满。Keith猛地向前一窜，偷袭似的将Shiro的下唇吮进嘴里——比他想象得更甜。他咬了下去，Shiro发出了呻吟；他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

然后Shiro做了Keith想要他做的事：他的舌尖伸进了他的口腔，徐徐探索了一番，又封住了他的嘴唇。他默默地又握住两人中间Keith的阴茎开始动作，Keith缩了一下，尽全力不去扭动，但肌肉还是背叛了他。

Keith倒吸一口气：“操！噢该死的……啊、”他跌回椅子里，而Shiro又坐回他面前，脸上挂着世上最大的坏笑。

Shiro在他的呻吟拔高成尖叫时放开了手，对他微笑了一下，再次给他戴上眼罩。

“Keith……准备好了吗？”

“什？我能射吗，Sir？”

Shiro没有回答，只是又倒了些润滑，再次握住Keith的阴茎。Keith的胯又一次离开了椅子，他盆腔里火花似的快感让他没办法好好坐着。

那股热又升回难以忍受的高度，不断生长积蓄着，成为了某种抵着他盆骨内壁强烈膨胀的力量。他的阴茎在Shiro的碰触下跳动，充血到越过他本以为的极限。

失去视觉后，那真实的绝望般的焦渴又回到他身上；没多久，他又开始乞求。

“求你，Sir？”

Shiro轻笑。

“我就要射了，Sir。”

Shiro没有停手，拳头继续沿着Keith坚硬、肿胀的勃起的曲线动作。他睾丸里的紧缩感已经难以忍受了，阴茎环感觉好似又收紧了一圈。神啊，疼得好爽。

“Sir，我要到了！”

但他没有停下。

“我能射吗Sir？”

没有回答。

“Sir！我要到了！要射了！操，我能射吗Sir？”

“为我射吧，美人。”

铺天盖地的解脱感席卷的Keith的身体，眼泪涌出他的眼眶：“噢、噢，操。噢操，噢，我要射了。射了……要——”

令人眼前发黑、难以承受的爆炸似的高潮穿过他全身，高到九霄云外。Shiro在他前列腺上按压的手指毫不止歇，好像Keith需要挤奶一样，但，去他的，他的脑袋已经要炸开了。他的身体在两人之间抽搐痉挛，炙热的白液喷洒在他的胸口，沿着Shiro的拳头滴下——那拳头仍在他阴茎上飞快滑动。

“啊，操！我操，该死，操。求你，Sir。求你，求你了。”他的后背反弓起来离开椅背，在过度刺激的冲击下欲仙欲死。

“你该说什么？”

Keith大声呻吟，或者更像是喊叫着。

Shiro的声音就是不可抵抗的权威：“我刚刚让你射了。你该说什么？”

“谢谢您！谢谢！谢谢您Sir，噢，操，谢谢您。”

“别人让你射精时不应该忘记道谢。”Shiro戏谑道，仍然干着他，远远超过他过度敏感的极限。

“是的Sir，谢谢您，谢谢。”

解放感在他血管中穿行，与他的心跳一齐搏动。Shiro放开了他，用旁边桌上的小毛巾擦拭双手；他摔回椅子上。

Keith粗喘着平复呼吸，在两手还在后面绑着的情况下尽可能深地瘫在椅子上。

Shiro优雅地取下了他的眼罩，站起身关掉摄像机，又走到Keith身后，开始为他的手腕松绑，帮他慢慢地将双臂放回身前，免得它们因为突然变换姿势而抽筋。

“你太棒了。”Shiro绕回到他面前，跪下身为他解开阴茎环。

压力得到释放，他嘶嘶地吸着气等着疼痛慢慢消逝。

“刚才真的太辣了。”

Shiro轻柔地将眼罩从他脖子上拉到头顶，拿了下来

“淋浴？还是泡个澡？”

“泡澡。我不觉得自己还站得起来。”

Shiro笑了，打开酒店的小冰箱拿出一小瓶桔汁递给他。

Keith不大习惯被这样照顾——当然他也没经历过这样的事，但他的心还是被一阵情感淹没。

“谢谢。”

他试着打开瓶盖，但两手却没有力气。

“给。”Shiro从他手里拿走瓶子，拧开后又还给他。

“谢谢……”

Keith几秒就喝完了这瓶果汁，长长地、满足地叹了口气。

Shiro伸手帮Keith站起来，两人下一刻就意识到Keith确实已经精疲力竭。他的腿颤个不停。

世上最火辣的男人刚刚把他的精神送到另一维度，让他忘了自己的名字，这会儿就将他公主抱到套间厕所的马桶上，实在是暖心非常。

“热水？温水？还是稍微凉一点？”Shiro弯下腰，开始旋转浴缸的龙头旋钮，打开水流。

“温的。太热的话我觉得可能会晕过去。”

Shiro塞上了浴缸，将水调到舒适的温度，等着它注满。

“你感觉还好吗？”

虽然感觉很怪，但Keith还是笑了笑。头昏眼花、虚弱无力，有点不在状态，好像他就快要哭了一样，但那太蠢了。

“还好，就是……”然后他的眼泪不受控制地流了出来。

“噢不，”Shiro柔声说，在Keith面前跪下身来，“你感觉不舒服吧？我伤到你了吗？我是不是做了什么你不喜欢的事？”

“没有，你很好。那很赞，我喜欢。真的很有趣很辣。我就是有点不对劲。我不知道……”

“我现在可以碰你吗？”

“好啊。”Keith点点头，抹去眼泪，靠在Shiro裹上来的怀抱里。

浴缸水快满时，Shiro扶着他坐进去，关掉了水龙头。他快速帮他洗了一下，把泡泡揉在他头上按摩了一会儿，给他冲干净后就准备出去让Keith独处片刻。

“我很快就回来，好吗？”

“好。”Keith向后倚在浴缸边缘，闭上了眼。他感觉很差，可是不明白为什么在人生最美好的一段时间后会这样。

Shiro几分钟后就回来了，拿着Keith的包。

“我猜这里有换洗衣物？”

“是有。”

 

 

“好，休息好就换好衣服出来，好吗？”

“谢谢你，Shiro。”

Keith慢慢地拔掉塞子，看着水流旋转着构成漩涡，然后流走。毛巾感觉很舒服，又软又绒，贴在温水浸润的皮肤上凉沁沁的。他换上柔软的拳击内裤和T恤，别的衣服都留在包里没拿出来。他现在感觉非常差，实在没心情打扮。

从浴室出来后，他发现Shiro掀开了被子在床上躺着，膝盖上支着笔记本电脑，牛仔裤丢在床边的地板上。这让他胃里暖暖的。

Shiro拍了拍床，催促Keith爬到他身边。

凉爽的床单感觉像天堂。

“挑部电影，什么都行。”

“你现在想看电影？”

“现在很晚了，你住在城市另一边，并且肾上腺素急速降低，我想帮你感觉好一点。而且这张床很好睡，所以为什么今晚不留下来呢？”

Keith直愣愣盯着他时，Shiro拿来巧克力棒，掰了一块下来递给他。Keith想哭，但这次是因为Shiro太好了。

他叼住巧克力，咬了一小口：“你太好了。”

Shiro轻笑：“什么意思？”

“我今天下午才第一次见到你，还是为了录黄片，可你对待我就像对待公主一样。”

Shiro又笑了：“如果我就放你一人低落就这么离开，那我是什么人啊。那可算再差劲不过的合作关系了。”

Keith感觉自己又开始脸红：“谢谢。”

最后是Shiro选的电影，因为Keith现在实在是太迷糊了，没法做决定。Shiro靠在床头，电脑放在膝盖上，心满意足地让Keith蜷在他身旁。

“我还想再见到你。”

Keith以为自己出现了幻听，但抬头看见Shiro的脸时，他的颧骨上挂着一抹红色。

“你是指这样？还是？”

“呃，也可以，如果你想，你在镜头前很美。绝佳对象。但我说的更像是……也许之后我们可以一起吃个晚餐？或喝个咖啡？或是午饭？”

Keith不知道他是怎么在体验过人生中最爽的快感后让全网最受欢迎男人在超贵酒店床铺上搂着他邀请他去约会的，但他还是蜷起身靠得更紧了些，微笑起来。

“我很乐意。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: yui930

几天后，只睡了三小时、工作时喝了三杯咖啡也收效甚微的Keith在桌旁昏昏欲睡。在呼叫中心工作烦得要死，又特别无聊。他在电脑上闲晃偷懒，边等着下一通电话打进来，边点开了邮箱。

看见最近发件人是谁时，他的身体一下就起了反应，一股热意在他体内升起。他回头看了看，警惕着有没有人路过，打开了邮件。

简短的问候下附着他们两人视频的链接。

出于某些同志方面的原因，Shiro还附上了自己的电话号码……就像他不知道似的。Keith失笑，瞟了眼时间。

离下班还有四小时。他已经忍不住想点开链接，看自己是怎么呻吟扭动了。

不情不愿地关掉邮件，他接起桌上的电话。多谢它，这多少转移了他的注意力。

半小时后Shiro发来了一条短信。

S - 你看了吗？

Keith咬住嘴唇，又接了几个电话，才敲下回复。

K - 我们中有个人实实在在有工作的，Shirogane先生

K - ;)

S - 嘿，我也有工作

S- :P

Keith看着颜文字忍住没笑，特别想调个情。

K - 你说什么？我忘了

S - 点一下链接，没准你就想起来了

天啊，他现在欲火中烧。

K - 三小时后我就要到了

K - 下班时间

S - 我很乐意再见到那景色

S - 噢。

Keith忍不住笑出声，也许会吵到周围工位的同事，但他不在乎，毕竟Shiro这么可爱。

K - 我可能不得不纵容你的要求;)

Keith把手机放到一边，脸上带着笑容，接起下一通电话。虽然他的工作很耗精神、需要超强耐心（他都不知道自己有没有这么多耐心），但时间还是一点点过去了。

虽然每秒都拖得很长，但还是过去了。

打卡下班后，他走在去往停车场的路上，又看了眼手机。

短信已经是好几个小时前发来的了，Keith几乎为做到“让Shiro等他”这件事感到自豪。

S - 什么时候才能再见到你？

Keith走到摩托车前停步，按下回复，脸上带着傻乎乎的笑容。

K - 我周五晚上有空。

S - 好极了

Keith抽出骑行手套。

K - 晚饭？还是……？

S - 我很乐意。

S - 我家？

Keith原地跳了起来。

S - 我去接你？

他好想尖叫……简直像个傻瓜。

他想着“让Shiro等着”，想骑到家才回短信，但他控制不住。

K - 7点。

Keith附上自家的地址，戴好头盔；摩托车咆哮着苏醒过来。他飞快地飙回家，充满肾上腺素、兴奋异常，全然不知手机在口袋里收到了什么短信。

S - 等不及见你了。

 

\--

 

Shiro有一间那种公寓。

你知道的，就是那种很难说还能称之为“公寓”的公寓。

Shiro住的就是登得上杂志的那种。

开门进去，首先注意到的就是挑得极高的天花板。他的眼睛不自主地停留在简洁、现代的家具和左侧从地板延伸到房顶的落地窗上。

Keith站在Shiro第18层公寓的窗前，头晕目眩。

“你没和我说过你有钱成这样。”Keith敬畏地说。从这望出去能看到该死的天际线。

Shiro耸耸肩，沙沙翻着外卖袋子，开始向盘子里舀食物。花生油和盐的味道让他流起口水，不自觉被那股引力吸了过去。

“这是我家人留在这的。”

“嗯。”

Keith什么都没问，接受了Shiro可能是他见过的最完美男人的事实，从盒子里顺了一块鸡肉，边嚼边呼呼吹着热气。

“一会儿看什么？”Shiro从拇指上吮掉糖醋酱。

“呃……Netflix？”

Shiro露齿一笑：“哇哦，看看netflix，亲近亲近？”

更接近看看netflix把我操进地板里。

但Keith只是笑了两声，跟着Shiro走到客厅。

看见沙发时他嘴巴大开。简直……荒唐。那东西大到不能再称为沙发，宽到可以躺平在上面。沙发枕看上去舒服得过分，堆叠在那里，很适合整个人陷进去，然后当场融化。

Keith无视了吃的，希望和面前的家具融为一体。

“噢……天……全部都是我最想要的。”

Keith噗地栽到沙发拐角最大的那个垫子里；Shiro笑出了声。

“这周很难应付吗？”

“靠，是啊。枯燥无味，毫无变化。‘你试过关机再开机吗？’‘线插上了吗？’‘你试过左右晃鼠标吗？’我的魂灵已经死了，Shiro。”

Shiro叉了一块沾了些米饭的肉递到他嘴边：“张嘴咬一口，让它复活你的灵魂。”

他们对视在一起，Keith欣然张开嘴，慢慢地含住那块肉，玩味地呻吟了一声。Shiro可能咬了自己的嘴唇，但他不会说出来。

还没找到看什么电影，晚饭就吃完了。最后他们挑了一部收视率很高但两人都没看过的。Shiro在他旁边的大垫子上坐下来。

电影音乐嗡嗡响着，Keith一直觉得电影开场是顶无聊的部分，Shiro估计也有同感，因为他开始碰Keith的大腿。他的指甲轻轻刮着Keith的牛仔裤，挑逗着他大腿内侧，又移到另一条腿上。

Keith愉快地呼了口气。Shiro向后蹭了蹭，把Keith拉到腿上，让他后背靠在他胸前。

Shiro把Keith安置在他两腿中间，在沙发上伸开两人的腿，靠进坐垫里，玩着Keith的头发，快乐地叹了口气。Keith垂下眼睑；他和Shiro在一起时舒适又放松，好像两人不是一周前刚刚通过拍色情影片认识一样，很奇怪。和他交谈很轻松，调情就更是如此。之前几天两人漫无边际地互发短信时，Shiro似乎相当热衷于回应他。

两人互相暗示过几次，无论Keith抛出什么，Shiro看来都乐于接下，Keith很喜欢这样。

他双手懒洋洋地探索着Keith的皮肤，把玩他的耳朵，慢慢滑到下巴下面。他指尖轻柔的抚触以最令人兴奋的方式让他放松。向下，它们掠过Keith藏在衣服下的乳尖，又忽略它们——过分——探进他衬衣下摆，刚好在他底裤透出的痕迹上方停下，极轻地撩拨着。

Keith的神经在肌肤下苏醒，阴茎已经开始想得到触碰，但他礼貌地忽视了它急迫的渴求，满足于Shiro双手再次落在他身上的感觉。他仰头靠在Shiro胸口，用鼻尖蹭他的脖子。

他闻上去好得出奇，是清新的肥皂味、温暖的体味和很淡却令人晕眩的古龙水味，毫无疑问为Keith下一场春梦贡献了材料。

Shiro被他蹭得抬起下巴，露出更多区域供Keith探索。他亲了亲Shiro的脉搏，挑逗地咬了一下，又将注意力转回电影上。

他身后响起低沉又轻柔的声音：“你对那视频怎么看？”

兴奋感在Keith体内绽开。

_Keith那天回家后第一件事就是点开链接，听着自己饥渴万分的呜咽，任热度在下身聚集。_

_再一次，他为Shiro的双手痴迷。_

_他看得热流涌动、浑身发红。亲眼见到自己几乎灵魂离体的过程火辣异常，他几乎因为观看自己在Shiro抚触下哭喊而死去。_

_他试过不碰自己，但太难了，眼前的每次碰触都唤起他的回忆。_

_取下眼罩的部分都被剪掉了，每次两人的名字被提到时，声音也经过了无缝的模糊处理。打光、镜头角度、背景、音质……一切都像电影一样美好。_

“它——”Shiro捏住他胯部两侧左右拉扯，把玩着那处的肉，“——很精彩……但我不觉得我还能看第二遍。”

Shiro温热的双手在衬衣下一路向上，他的心跳不规律起来：“嗯？为什么？你看上去那么棒。”

“因为——”Shiro一手略过他胸前，他屏住气，“我会很想要。”

Shiro慢慢弯下身，拨开他的头发，用鼻子蹭他耳下。他的呼吸透过Keith的头发，手指轻轻捏住Keith两边的乳头。“而那比较成问题……？”

“啊，”Shiro含住他耳朵时，Keith吐出了一直屏住的气。他柔软的双唇印下亲吻，而后咬了咬他。

“你想不想，就是……”

Keith又红又热，心跳飞快：“做？”

Shiro在他肩旁轻笑出声：“我在想你有没有兴趣试试其它的？”

“像是……做爱？”Keith笑，“什么？你想用老二呛住我然后让我叫你‘daddy’？”

Shiro呻吟一声，垂下头笑起来，一手抚过他胸口，拢着锁骨，露出他的腹部：“事实上……有些事我想试很久了……你又是很赞的合作伙伴。”

_赞_

哈。

Keith低哼：“你想再拍一段？”

“终于？是，我很乐意。”Shiro承认了，微笑着，“我有很多……想让你看的东西。”他拉了拉Keith的乳头，为一句话画上句点。

Keith呻吟出声。

“我们得想些点子下次用。如果你想……我可以给你发些视频看……”

Shiro轻轻捻着他两边乳头。“嗯……”他闭上眼，“噢……”

Shiro在他背后轻笑：“我发现你很喜欢我碰它们。”

“嗯……是啊。”

他低低哼着，享受着胸口被玩弄的感觉。血液在他耳中鼓动，背景的电影完全变成了遥远的噪音。

Shiro放开了一边，空出来的手划过他的小腹，落在他股间的凸起上，一捏。

“操……”Keith低语，“啊……”

Shiro玩味地扯了扯一个皮带扣，两手慢慢解开他的扣子。他在拉链上花的时间长得过头，长到Keith开始扭动，这让他笑了起来。他将Keith的裤子缓缓地褪到他胯部下方，解放了他的阴茎。

然后Shiro用指甲以令人痛苦的速度慢慢划回Keith胸前。

Keith喘不过气了。

他全身都燃着熊熊欲火，在Shiro回到他乳头之前就握住了自己的老二开始自慰。

“等等。”

Keith呻吟：“但我好硬……”

“我知道……”

Shiro的指尖在他胸口打着圈。

他绝妙地一捏，让他阴茎跳了一下。Keith想也没想又向下身伸出手。

“不行。”

“啊……但是我想要。”他自己的声音听起来好遥远。Shiro指尖点的火像骤雨一样打在他身上。

“我知道。”Shiro低低地说，语调甜蜜，“你可以想……我也可以允许你想……”Keith脸红了。单是那句话背后的支配力就让他心跳不已。“但现在，我只希望你去感受。”

“感受什么？”

“一切。”

Keith顺从地放开手搭在Shiro腿上，紧抿着唇，压抑着自己动手解放快感的欲望。

Shiro用力捏住他的乳头，拉扯、捻动。他惊喘一声。

“你试过就这样射吗？”

噢操。

“玩乳头？你是说……单靠这个？”

Shiro低笑：“嗯。”

Keith轻轻摇头：“没有。”

他没试过。不是说怀疑它的可行性，但Shiro完全不让他自己碰老二？他会死的。

“那我会对你温柔一点。”

“不用。”

Shiro低哼，满意于Keith的回答，使劲捏了一下，两手又下滑摸着他的腹部。要滑到他腰间的V字时Keith期待地叹了口气，紧接着又哀叫起来：那双手又回到了他胸口，连招呼都没和他的老二打一个。

过分。

Shiro几乎完全忽视了他的乳尖，轻柔地抚摸着他的胸肌，每次触碰都加深他的期待。他把玩着已经堆在Keith腋下的衬衣。

而后Shiro又触上了他的乳头，轻轻拽了一下。血液在他阴茎里搏动。

“啊……嗯……操。”Keith呻吟，不满于阴茎没得到足够关注。那里已经开始发疼。

“专注于感受，专注在你全身蔓延的快感。”Shiro平静的声音带着一丝教育性，悦耳，致命，“感受皮肤上我的指尖激活你深层的神经，感受你神经末梢还未得到碰触就开始产生的反应。”

Shiro按过他乳尖中心，又捏住两边慢慢揉捻。忽地他拨弄了一下——Keith倒吸一口气——两指夹住温柔地捏了捏，然后放开。

集中精神后，Keith意识到Shiro是对的。他全身的神经网络都活了过来，期待着每次碰触，很快Keith就沉溺在感官之中，他阴茎传来的疼痛感美妙无比。但Shiro的双手让他完全过载了，他的神经在他肌肤下起舞；他的身体嗡鸣振动。

围绕着他坚硬的两颗凸起，Shiro的动作不断在绵长的打圈与快速的挤捏、拨弄中变换。

终于Keith感到那双手不断、不断向下，接触到他那里的毛发，挑逗着他阴茎的根部；Keith弓起背想要更多，但它们又离开了。

他抓住Shiro的腿，哀鸣出声，竭尽全力才没去碰自己。

“你真饥渴……”Shiro低沉地笑道，动了动身子。Keith感受到他的勃起抵在他背上。他好想尝尝。

他的笑声就像电流，击中他股间，传到脚趾，电得它们曲起来。

“摸你自己，为我。”

噢，谢天谢地。

“是。”Keith低声说，握住发疼的勃起，呻吟出声。

操，他想这个快想疯了。

Shiro放开他的乳头转而抓住他双臂，一把将他的手从阴茎上拉开。

“是，什么？”

过强的欲火从他的头顶烧到脚跟。

“啊……是，Sir。”

“好孩子。”

Shiro放开了他，他的手又饥渴地回到阴茎上，抚摸着自己。操，他已经快射了，再来几次就能……令人目眩的快感占据了他全身每一寸，但只被允许持续了几秒。

“停。”

Keith呜咽一声，但手还是放开了，悬在腿间半空，一动不动，等着下一个指令。

Shiro更进一步地挑逗他，在指尖用力捻着他的乳头。

令人极其痛苦的几分钟过后，他忍不下去了。Shiro完全是在玩弄他，假装沉浸在巨大屏幕上放映的电影中，手上却一刻不落地挑逗着他。Keith重重喘了口气，手不听使唤地偷偷摸上了下体。仅仅是轻轻一碰就让他发出叹息，沉醉于疼痛缓解的感触。

他的老二简直对这碰触千恩万谢。

起先他以为Shiro没注意到。

但随后Shiro就一手按在Keith肚脐下方，又用指甲一路挠到他的脖子，捏住，在那里警告性地轻轻握了一下。不疼，他还能呼吸，但见鬼，这动作背后隐藏的力量让他的心跳超速。

“谁说你可以开始碰自己了？”

“操。”Keith挫败地咬住嘴唇用气声说，放开了手。

很快，Shiro就脱下了Keith的衬衣。

“手举过头。”

Keith遵从了，阴茎在Shiro将衣服绕过他手腕时跳了一下。后者将衬衣拧了几圈，在他两手中间打了个结。

“现在把手放在脑后。”

这个角度，他做不到的。

“啊……我做不到。”

“你可以。”

Keith呻吟一声，在Shiro命令式的语调中战栗，笨拙地将两手举到脑袋后面。多亏布料抻长了一些，他才找到一个稍微更舒服一点的姿势，两肘外伸摆好双手。

Shiro又倚回靠垫上，双手再次开始动起来。

磨人、长久的几分钟后，Shiro指示他：“摸你自己。”

Keith猛地睁开了眼睛，感激、饥渴、释然。但随后他的心又沉了下去——Shiro抓住了他手上绑着的衬衣，将他的双手固定在脑后。

“啊……我能用手吗？”

“嗯？”Shiro低哼，声调平淡，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕。

Keith咽了口口水：“请问？”

Shiro没有回答。

他再次说：“Sir？”

“嗯？”

“请问我可以用手吗？”

他的阴茎搏动着，亟待触碰。

“不。”

“但……你让我……？”

Shiro又扯了扯他两边乳尖：“有创造力一点。”

在得到触碰的迫切需求中，Keith试着用双腿去磨蹭自己的勃起。他在沙发上扭来扭去，但牛仔裤还包在他胯部下方。就算他能碰到，触感也会太粗糙。

他想用脚把最近的一个枕头拨到身边，企图把它夹到两膝中间蹭，但它滚下了沙发。他哀怨地叫了一声。

Shiro笑了，又开始揉Keith的乳头。

半是欲火中烧半是挫败地，Keith发出了咆哮般的喉音。

他想，Shiro会不会允许他从沙发上站起来？他可以在随便什么东西上蹭。但那样他也就离开了Shiro绝妙的双手，那双天使一样的手。

倏地，灵感眷顾了他。

飞快地（免得Shiro叫他停下），他坐起来离开Shiro胸前，转身。他仍然处在Shiro屈起的膝盖间，双手依然举在脑后，但他现在正面对着世间最俊美的讶然表情。他将膝盖顶进Shiro大腿下方，开始磨蹭。

Shiro脸上满意的表情他能记一辈子。

他呻吟着闭上眼睛，嘴张着，阴茎在Shiro的腹肌上感受着至高的快感。

随着每次蹭动，Shiro的衬衣不断向上卷起，很快Keith就碰到了Shiro的皮肤。美妙绝伦。他低下头，看到那里明显的肌肉轮廓，咬住了嘴唇。

Shiro上下抚着他不断起伏的腰侧。“看看你，”他对着Keith赞赏一笑，“多么聪明。”

他的赞美令Keith惊喜万分，但他更希望那双唇现在做点别的事情。它们和Keith的嘴唇多么相配呀。

他倾身向前，双肘撑在Shiro的肩上，不住喘息。现在他离他的脸只有不到1寸了。

Shrio抓住了他的臀瓣，把他拉近，鼓励他继续动作；但同时也咬住唇，没有屈从于Keith饥渴、炽热、无声的恳求。

他一手滑到两人中间，将自己从裤子中解放出来。Keith的灵魂飞离了躯体；他的阴茎重重跳了一下。

老天，Shiro肯定被上帝亲过。他那根粗大、厚重，没有割过包皮，令人口水直流。他恨不得被那根弄到窒息。

Shiro在Keith身下动了动，将两人的阴茎对在一起；Keith一瞬间感到欲望冲刷过他每寸肌肤。

Keith抵着他的阴茎冲了一下。“操。”Shiro低低地咒骂道，阖上了眼睛。

不断涌出的前液让摩擦滑快了许多。Keith抵上Shiro的额头。

“我一刻不停地想着触碰你。”

“噢，操……”Keith快要爆炸了，“告诉我。”

Shiro闭上了眼。想必他刚刚那一下很妙，因为Shiro发出了一声堪称美味的呻吟。

“告诉我你都想了些什么。”Keith的话语在粗重喘息的间隔中迸出来。

“我在想你会不会再让我绑起来……挑逗你直到你无法忍受……”Shiro声音的震动直直传导到他裆部。

“嗯……嗯、好。”

“把你求我的样子录下来……”

“操……啊、好。”

“然后……我想干你……很慢、很慢。慢到你能清晰感受到我的阴茎一点一点把你撑开……慢到痛苦——”

Keith快要死了。

“——撑开——直到完全填满你。”

Shiro的大手握住了他们两人的阴茎；Keith的呻吟淹没在他嘴里。

“我想深深地进去，深到你从未感受过的地方。我想要你的屁股紧紧地包着我，挤压我那儿每一寸……”

Keith每动一次，他的牛仔裤就往下滑一点，渐渐地他的速度慢了下来。他肌肉开始灼痛，体温高得过头。但神啊，Shiro的声音就是治愈疼痛的万能药。

“我好奇你能不能把它全吃下去……？”

Keith贴着他的唇喘息：“你试试看。”

他很自信。就算Shiro比他吞过的所有男人或玩具都大，他也能想办法办到。他需要它，疯狂一样地渴求它。

“然后我想慢慢退出来，就像进去时一样……”

Shiro的手偷偷从两人的阴茎上挪开，再次找到了Keith的两边乳头拧起来。Keith发出啜泣似的低喊。

同时，Shiro的话语也像甜美的雨滴一样倾覆在Keith身上：“我想看你插着我的老二射精。但我首先想感受那种迫切的渴求，感受你身体折磨一样的快感辐射到我皮肤上。”

Keith下体的脉动感比之前每一刻都要强，欲望像蛇一样爬过他的四肢，死死缠紧。

“……我想再次品尝你唇间的欲望。”

Keith贴得更紧了些，唇压在Shiro嘴上。

Shiro一下捧住了他的脸，开始吸吮他的下唇。

Keith就像要喷发的火山。

“天，你太性感了。干……感觉好……舒服……操……我要射了……噢……操……”

“不行。”

“什……噢，老天。”Keith僵在当场，融化着，筋疲力尽。Shiro继续吻着他。

Keith擦着他的嘴唇低语：“我马上就要到了。”

“别和我说你要到了。”Shiro喃喃，眼睛闭着，感官沉浸在Keith的双唇中，“复述：Shiro，”

“……Shiro。”

“我不想射。”

“什么？可……我——操，我就差——”

“继续动。”

极慢极慢地，Keith的胯摆动了起来，快感像电流一样击中他胀满的龟头。这太过分了。他马上就要越过边缘，而Shiro棒得过头。

Shiro咬住Keith的下唇拉了拉，又让它弹回去：“说。”

Keith的大脑快要熄火了。大声啜泣着，他说：“我不想射。”

“那就别射。”

“操……”

Shiro把Keith按在身上开始律动，强迫Keith的阴茎挤在他胯上，在它自己吐出来的前液中滑动。

“不……我……我不想射。”

Shiro放他休息一下，开始摸自己；Keith盯着那儿，喘息、呻吟。Shiro自慰的样子胜过千言万语。

他喜欢被挑逗。

他想要自己充满欲求。

而Keith想给他一切他想要的。

他无视了自己胯下灼人的热度，尽可能慢慢将自己的阴茎和Shiro的对准，看进对方的眼睛，再次开始贴在一起磨蹭。

Shiro喘了一下，大概是惊讶于他眼中的热度，又或是出于快感本身；Keith不在乎。他现在靠这股疼痛、靠Shiro脸上的红潮感觉活着，也靠着那种饥渴感，那种每次靠近对方时都会感受到的力量。

Keith胯部缓缓用力向下一碾，几乎将Shiro的阴茎压进了腹肌里。

Shiro的呻吟让Keith感到电流沿着脊椎升起。他腹肌绷得发僵，两臂无用地挂在脑后，隐隐作痛；肩胛骨下方的肌肉火辣辣的，双腿尖叫似的疼，但这些都被他无视了。又一次地，他胯部一滚——

他膝盖不受控制地软了下去，整个人跌在Shiro胸前。

“我——我不行。”

不知怎的，靠着Shiro无穷无尽的肌肉力量，两人突然交换了位置。沙发上残余的体温舒缓了他背后的疼痛。他放松肩膀，从抻着胳膊的肌肉紧张中解脱出来。

Shiro将自己的阴茎和他的并在一起开始滑动。

他笼罩在他身上的样子就像天堂一样美妙，每次他乞求“求你，我不想射”时都将他推近边缘又拉回。

这种矛盾在他胸口生出一种苦乐参半的疼痛，像燃料一样将他点燃；他的肌肉因Shiro迫使他感到的快感不断紧绷着。

将时间和疲惫抛在脑后，Shiro贴在他下身不停地挤他、蹭他。或慢、或快；或让人心急，或毫无间断。

过了多久了？Shiro有力的双手捧着他脑袋两侧，在迫使他于快感浪尖不断升落时像锚一样稳稳定着。Keith不想结束，但他的身体在又痛苦又快乐的感觉中已经快要烧起来了。

“操……我不想射……求你……我——我不……”

Shiro没有停下。

“为什么不？”

Keith猛地睁开眼：“我——什么？”

“我没有让你感觉很好吗？”Shiro重重往下压了一下，Keith觉得自己就要爆发了。他确信正有汗水沿着他的眉毛向下淌，但他全部心神都集中在下腹不断生长膨胀的至福感中。

噢，操。操……天啊他马上就要射了。

“我不想射，Shiro！”他撒了谎。

“唔。”Shiro低哼，“但我想要你射。”

“噢干。可以吗？……”Shiro又一次将他推向那磨人的边缘，继续顶着他动着。

“Sir？”

Keith开始扭动，竭尽全力忍住高潮。

“为我射吧。”

“啊！”Shiro压着他蹭了最后一次，最棒的一次；Keith头甩到一边，被Shiro送到了天上。他的阴茎痉挛着，在他的喘息和呻吟声中喷洒出热液。

Shiro一把握住自己的性器开始自慰，很快就射在了Keith胸口。

Keith感觉脑子已经宕掉了，什么都不剩，但他大笑起来。

“什么这么有趣？”Shiro笑他。

“我操……老天，我不知道。什么都没。操，你简直……”Keith对上他的眼睛，“你太棒了。天啊，太爽了……你会让我对这个上瘾的。”

_对你上瘾_ ，Keith没有说出口。

Shiro埋在他下巴下的鼻尖滑到了他耳边，轻轻亲了他一下：“我不觉得有什么问题。”

是啊，他已经药石无医了。

Keith绝无可能再回到过去的生活，欣赏Shiro的手在视频里完美的动作然后自慰。绝无可能，因为他本人就在这里，在他眼前。

话语滑出他嘴唇，Shiro这时甚至还没解开他手腕上绑着的衣服：“下次什么时候见？”

Shiro微笑了一下，Keith的心脏炸了开来：“今晚留下来。”

电影的片尾字幕在屏幕上滚动，Keith突然有点好奇它都演了些什么。也许他们可以重放一遍，这次真的认真看，但现在Shiro这样看着他，就像在欣赏什么极为美好的事物……他怀疑自己能不能集中注意力。

“冰箱里有冰激凌……你可以借我的衣服穿……”

Keith笑了。

“我有张King Size大床……”Shiro吻着他的脖子，“埃及棉床单，”咬了咬Keith的下巴，“还有个你可以在里面游泳的浴缸。”

他融化了。

他和Shiro对视，笑着说：“好啊。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于“三小时后我就要到了”，原文用get off有色色的双关但中文看不大出来！如果各位有什么好译法请一定要告诉我……！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta by yui930

_他被绑着，全身发热、不断扭动，胸口激烈起伏，火热的压力开始在他下腹积聚。深沉、紧绷的欲望缠绕着他的腰胯、大腿和其间的一切。血液一波波地在他阴茎中有力地搏动。天啊，他好硬，那么那么硬。_

_“求你……求你，我——Shiro。”_

_一切都昏昏暗暗的。疼。疼但感觉很好，他从前不懂这种感觉，但现在懂了。内啡肽像毒品一样在他血管中奔涌。_

_“不……我不许你射。”_

_耳边传来低沉沙哑的命令，Keith呜咽一声，感到一股全新的冲动掠过他的皮肤，火辣、美好到像假的一样。Shiro温热的气息萦绕在他颈间，抚慰他的肌肤。_

_这是假的。_

Keith猛地从床上坐起来，刺耳的手机闹铃不依不饶地响着。

他心跳飞快。他抓着自己的胸口，好一会儿才摸过手机把那该死的闹铃关掉。

然后他又倒了回去，仰望着天花板上的爆米花纹路。操，他硬得发疼。他探进裤子摸了摸老二，知道自己马上就要爆发了，但他反而慢了下来，任凭思绪在他脑海奔涌：Shiro能对他做到什么地步？

Shiro给他发了一些视频，看看哪些能引起他的兴趣。但是，操，他不知道该怎么告诉Shiro他他妈的基本对看见的一切都很有兴趣。每段视频不知怎地都分解成细碎的、让Shiro弄坏他的渴望和欲求。他从不知道有那么多方法能让一个人坏掉，而他希望Shiro能带他体验每一种。

_操。_

天亮得过头，一点都不像早上6:30。他从床上一跃而起，又瞟了眼手机——妈的迟到了。但他还见鬼地硬着，去他的，今天看来会烂得像屎一样。他尽快刷了牙、换了衣服，匆忙抓起头盔和手套，顺着高速公路疾驰而去。

几个小时过去了，但那感觉还萦绕着他。再细微的念头，只要是和性有关的，都像火焰一样燎过他的身体，几乎耗空了他的精神。假如他在出门前来那么一发，现在就不会这么躁动不安了。他热得不行，烦躁不已，等不及要下班回家抚平体内这股燥热。

接了几通烦人的电话后，Keith掏出手机想放松放松，结果看见的东西却只起到反效果。

K - 嗨。

Keith打了这么个字，盯了好久好久又删掉了。这样说得太模糊……

K - 今天过得怎样？

可这又听起来太……日常了。但日常又有什么问题呢？又不是说他和Shiro两人之间有什么 _不_ 日常的。在Shiro的公寓过夜那晚，他在他贵得出奇的仿雨顶喷淋浴间洗了个澡，两人就又开始放那部电影，但这次是抱着冰激凌、盖着毯子，彼此倚靠着看的。

Shiro在他大得离谱、柔软蓬松的King Size大床上和他亲热、聊天，一直到天光渐亮，他觉得这就挺日常的。想到Shiro在黑暗中的柔和嗓音，把玩着他头发、抚慰他全身肌肉的双手，和靠着他坠入梦乡的感觉，Keith不禁微笑起来。好吧……早上Shiro用一杯床头的咖啡把他叫醒，这绝对够日常了。咖啡上浮着奶油、撒了榛果糖浆，口感完美、昂贵，而Keith拼命祈祷自己没因为Shiro完美无缺就坠入了爱河什么的。

Shiro抢在他前面发了一条措辞得当的短信，省了他不少纠结。

S - 早上好。

Keith瞥了眼时间，挑起嘴角。

K - 马上都11点了。

S - 还是早上啊 ;)

K - 这个点了还在床上？

他开始暗暗冒起嫉妒的泡泡，一半是因为Shiro能睡懒觉，另一半是，他想做那张床。

S - 我的枕头闻起来还有你的味道。

干。

这不公平。

至少Keith的老二觉得很有兴趣……大脑开始滚键盘，他努力试着匀速呼吸以免过度兴奋，但不奏效。神啊他一直欲火焚身，只有一个人应该对此负责。

S - 我现在好硬

不！

不不不不不行。

不是现在。

不是在工作时间。

Ketih把手机放在桌上，抱头。

手机又震了一下。

S - 【正在下载图片】

_操。_

Keith知道这张拍的肯定是下半身。一名同事路过他的隔间，他差点把手机丢到房间那头去。

“你还好吗，Keith？”这是个新人，很有吸引力，而且应该是个Gay。关于这个，Keith还不能确定，但他想不起对方叫什么。

“啊……什么？”他感到瞳孔难以聚焦，胯间燃起星星点点的热量，在股间一路翻滚，连带着的还有高热、强硬的压力，绝对不适合在公开场合、在这种时间出现的那种。

“噢该死，你生病了？”

James。他的名字。James一走进他的隔间、撩起他的额发，他就想起来了。

哇老兄，拜托这是私人空间。

“你……很火……我是说很热。”James变得几乎和他一样红，手像被烫到一样离开了他的额头。Keith有点想笑。

这时他才想起来手机还在他手里，屏幕朝上，虽然角度不对，James看不见。或者他觉得对方可能看不见。鉴于他的表情，他看见了。Keith意识到时间刚好够对方扫过最后的几条信息。他想死。

“日。”他把手机翻过面放在桌上。“我很好。感谢您拨打我们的电话，我是Keith，有什么可以帮您的吗？”他毫不迟疑，立刻接起下一通电话，千恩万谢注意力得以转移。James慢慢退出了他的隔间。他听到了些杂乱的声音，很像是平地绊了一下、撞在了隔间墙上，但他没回头。

他请电话另一头又重复了两次问题，才有脑子分神给硬得发疼的阴茎。

有那么一会儿，他放松了自控，翻过手机又打开了那张图。在电话还通着的时候。他“啊”、“嗯”、“唔”地适时回应着对方的漫谈，但看见照片时一口气险些没喘上来。

耶稣老天爷啊。

他觉得自己可能会因此失业，但还是一把挂断了电话，扯下耳麦，冲向了洗手间。

Shiro……天哪，上帝吻过他。他感谢着给他塑造了这么一根完美的阴茎、接在这么一具完美的身体上的存在（别管是谁），竭力克制着自己不当场跪在地上，但还是擦到了几名不幸的同事。

“喔老兄，你还好吗？”又是James。

“厕所！”

但他不能去这层楼的，不行。他也不能乘电梯，那样太久了。他一路狂奔，上了三层楼，冲进了空旷的7层大厅尽头的洗手间。休息时他探索过这栋建筑，发现这层楼有个上了锁的单隔间厕所。他将这条信息记住了，没想到有一天他会如此地需要它。

洗手间看上去几天没人用过了，飘着一点漂白水的气味。他锁上门，滑坐在地板上，三两下就脱掉了裤子，拨通电话按到耳边。

对面的笑声低沉、玩味：“你好啊。”

Keith握住自己，在纯粹的快感中咬牙：“你是想让我像小鬼一样射在裤子里？”他笑了下，拇指抹过阴茎肿胀顶端溢出的体液，小声呻吟。

“啧……你在哪？”

他用气音说道：“厕所。”

“别太大声，甜心。”

Keith吞了吞口水：“是，Sir。”想到可能有人听到，他的心脏就像大锤一样在胸口鼓噪，但当听到Shiro在另一端低喘时，新一波欲望又冲刷过他的身体。

他松松握着拳抚慰着自己，Shiro在他耳边低语：“看来你很喜欢那张照片。”他笑出声。

虽然Shiro看不见，Keith还是摇了摇头：“我梦到你了。”

“操，宝贝。告诉我。”

他的阴茎跳了一下，饥渴不已。他捏住底端，用指尖挑逗着茎干背面，有点难受。

“你把我绑起来……用绳子捆住我的胳膊……然后——操，”他停下来捏住阴茎，好防止自己射出来，确认不会喷发后才松开，重重喘了口气，头向后靠在门上。

“告诉我，宝贝。”

“你用力操我……把我两手绑在背后，把我操进地板里……一根开脚棒横在我脚踝中间。”

“……老天。”

“你不让我碰自己。你不让我射。”Keith呜咽一声，抚蹭着自己的顶端。他那里肿胀不堪，敏感得要命。皮肤下胀满的压力令他发疼，但感觉很好。

“天啊你那样一定很美。”Shiro的声音被欲火灼得沙哑，“你快到了吗？”

Keith紧紧闭上眼，痛苦地感受着行将爆发的高潮带来的紧绷感，放开手放任自己扭动：“是。操……是，我快射了。”

“为我射……我想听。”

“不。”

对方很吃惊。“你刚刚是说不吗？”但他的声音满是笑意和惊喜。

“我想让你对我说‘不’。”

“操。”

“对我说‘不’。告诉我不能射。告诉我……操、”他忍不住又摸了自己好缓解那股压力，但只是让自己更受愉悦的苦痛折磨。他想射精想到快疯了，但这更让他想要乞求。

“求你说‘不’。告诉我……不行。告诉我……我只能被你的老二干射。告诉我……操，操……你想干我。”

“见鬼的老天……我好想操你……你被红绳子捆住的样子一定很好看，胳膊吊在头顶，两腿分开，被我操到站不住。”

Keith哀叫一声，轻轻捏了捏顶端：“好。”

“我完事后……在我用精液射满你后背和大腿后，我要在你屁股里塞上跳蛋，看着你恳求哭泣、喊着我的名字，求我再操你一次。求我让你射。”

“那就对我说‘不’。”Keith低声说。

Shiro长长呻吟了一声，尾音低沉振动，带着一丝淫秽。如果Keith现在还能在脑中白热的火花下思考，他会发誓自己听见Shiro呢喃出了他的名字。如果他闭上眼用力想象，他能看见精液洒在Shiro胸口和手上。

“宝贝，你会想射到不顾一切的。”

Keith没出声，一根手指抚摩着阴茎背部，那里淫秽不堪，滑腻腻的都是从顶端不断溢出的前液。他能发出的声音只有呼吸声，粗重，充满渴望。

“Keith……”

他放开手，闭紧双眼。

“我在流水，Takashi……”他握紧拳头，痛痛快快地从底到头撸了一下，又再放开，“我好硬……好疼。”

“我知道你疼，宝贝。”Shiro的声音带着痛苦与甜蜜，“你做得很好。”

“是吗？”Keith在朦胧中小小微笑了一下。

“真是个好孩子。”

电话那端，Shiro听起来动了动，声音才又回来：“能让我看看吗？”

他迅速把手机从耳边拿开，点下屏幕顶端的视频通话接听按钮。自己的脸出现在屏幕下方的一瞬，他难堪得快要死掉了。他看上去十分不堪，双眼藏在头发后面，在水雾中朦朦胧胧地，整张脸通红，脸颊湿乎乎的。他这才意识到自己哭了。

Shiro出现在屏幕上，对他笑得耀眼。

“嗨，甜心。”

Keith笑了，阖上眼：“嗨。”

“能让我看看吗，宝贝？”

Keith切换到后置摄像头，让Shiro看他乱成一团的样子。那里覆着精液，呈紫红色，在镜头下跳了一下。

“操……你看上去真美。我想把你舔干净。”

他又握住了自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地滑动着，不够射出来，又能恰到好处地增添那分苦痛。

“求你……”

“站起来，Keith。”

他小心站起身，在全身镜里看见自己时费尽力气膝盖才没软下去。同样的景象传送到Shiro那里，对方低低哼了一声。

“你做得很好，但我希望你现在射出来。”

“真的？”即便他仍渴求着在Shiro眼下继续徘徊于边缘、持续几个小时，而Shiro随便发出什么声音就能将他推过那条界线，解脱感还是从头至脚冲刷过他全身。美妙如天堂。

“真的……对，宝贝，就是这样。”

Keith手掌半握，滑过溢出的精液，围着顶端拧了半圈，又回到底部，结结实实地撸了一下。

“见鬼，要射了。”

“你做得很棒，很完美。看看你……”

但Keith看不见，他脑中只有Shiro的双眼，那双眼睛正看着他在工作场所七楼的洗手间自慰；说不定他会被炒，但他不知怎地不在乎。对方的声音令他战栗。

“对，就是那样……你真漂亮。”

“噢操……我操……Shiro。Shiro，我——操，Takashi，我要射了。”他小声说着，使尽力气才没跪下去，勉强站着射在了镜子上。精液一股股地喷出来，淅淅沥沥洒在地板上。过了好一会儿他才从痉挛中缓过来，抚慰着自己力竭的阴茎，脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“就是这样，甜心。你做得真好……”

Keith仰起头深吸口气：“老天……才知道我多需要这个。”

“早知道你这么想要，我就抢先给你打电话了……”

Keith笑着说：“下次吧……不过正经说，我可能要失业了。”

“不会有事的……你就说你病了。没准他们甚至能放你回家。”

灼热的余韵慢慢退去，他看看四周，发现好几处需要擦干净的地方。

“你说得对……不过有个人看到我在工位上差点失控的样子了……我敢肯定他看见了你发的信息。”

“好吧……如果你被扫地出门，那就来我这儿，让我一边录像一边在全世界面前干你。”

“神啊……成交。”

Shiro笑了几声才互相道别。Keith花了些时间打扫，用纸巾把镜子和地板上的液体擦掉，又尽量把自己收拾干净。洗了洗手、整装完毕后，他在橱柜里找到一瓶孤零零的除味剂，给自己喷了一点，希望能遮住身上情欲的味道。

他谨慎地走出洗手间，环顾四周，寻找有没有路过的人听到他这场小小的越轨行为。发现没人后，他才下楼。

他在James审视的目光下顺着走廊回到自己的隔间，对方跟着走到他桌边。

“你呃……还好吗？”

“呃……还成。就是……生病了。”

“你发烧了？还是犯胃病了？”

天啊……他僵住了，觉得James是天使下凡。Keith看着他，眼睛里闪着一丝喜爱，而当他发现对方嗓门大到老板都能听到时，这种喜爱之情就更深了。

“对啊……我感觉不太舒服。”

“怎么了Kogane？上着班生病了？”老板走过转角时他直起身。

“抱歉，Si——”Keith停下话音，“Sir”没说出口——这个词对他现在有了新意义，“呃，Iverson。”

他余光看到James稍微凑过来闻了闻。

啧啧。

绝对是Gay。

绝对有在苦苦相思。

“成吧，要早退就告诉我，我好找人替你接电话。”

“好的——”他咬了咬牙才说完，“Sir。”

Iverson令人不快地嗤了一声，转过转角离开了。Keith对James轻轻点了点头。

“呃……多谢。”

James转身，甩了甩头发：“你欠我一次。”

Keith笑了，翻了个白眼，感到自己有了盟友，高高兴兴地回到桌前。

有上百万条信息等着他回复，但他没管，反而掏出了手机。

K - 我没被炒 ;)

Keith本不该在那样做后还给Shiro发短信的，但对方的回复还是让他两颊发烫。

S - 好孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个半月……我猜S8确实对我造成了一定影响o<-<


End file.
